


Pretending (I don't care!)

by candream



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin remembers his father. (Merlin's Point of View!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending (I don't care!)

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from German into English without any Beta-Reader.

_Far too much I pretended that I don't care. Of course. There is nothing else I could do. It just breaks my heart. But nobody really understand that pain. They just have no idea how it feels when you lost your father. A father that I barely knew and just met._

_**Gaius** is around. And I know that. But he can't take away the pain. The pain my father left. How could he? He doesn't really know how it feels when you're losing your father. Without any possibilities to unmake that._

_**Arthur** ... In the distance he's screaming my name. Maybe he would understand. When I didn't have to pretend something else. That Balinor didn't play any prominent role in my life. But the truth looks differently: Balinor - the Dragonlord - my father._

_Far too much I pretended that I don't care. Far too much now. I almost start believing my own lie. That I just don't care or that it doesn't break my heart._

* * *

"Merlin!!" Suddenly Arthur is standing in front of me and looking at me. "Are you okay?" He seems a bit worried.

"Yes." is my only reply.

"Let's go!" Arthus added casually and left the room.

I breathe deeply and also leave that room. As though nothing had happened.

* * *

_Pretending! Yes, I'm the best in this game._


End file.
